


Fireplace

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marcus has been invited to Brazil by Felipe, and they're heading up to his family's holiday home for some alone time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Marcus was grinning for the entire flight from Sweden to Brazil, he was getting to spend time with his boyfriend, while the rest of the world thought that he was off training in Thailand.

He was fascinated by the little graphic that showed their path across the ocean, and when Brasilia finally appeared on the map, he felt his heart flutter, knowing that he was going to see Felipe soon.

Felipe had arranged to pick him up from the airport, and they were going to be heading up into the mountains to his family's holiday home for some alone time. Marcus didn't mind where they went, but the thought of being out in the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities, was going to be a nice change from the hectic year that they'd both had.

His leg was jiggling as they landed, his smile in danger of splitting his face, and not even the fact that his bag was the last one off the plane could dampen his spirits.

Marcus strolled through the busy airport, away from a race weekend he was just another tourist, blending in with the crowd, and he headed to the pick-up point, wondering where Felipe could be.

He was standing outside the main terminal, soaking up the sun as he stripped off his jumper, glad that he was able to wear as few clothes as possible while on holiday. Although no matter where he and Felipe had decided to spend their time together, Marcus would have made sure that a fair chunk of their time was spent naked and close to each other.

Marcus checked his phone, hoping to see a message from Felipe when someone put their hands over his eyes. For a split second he felt fear surge through his veins, but then he caught a whiff of their aftershave, and his heart raced.

"Felipe?" He reached up to take his hands away, kissing them as he turned round to see his boyfriend blush.

"Surprise." Felipe leant in close so that his breath was warm on his neck, his arms draped over Marcus' shoulders and Marcus felt so loved.

Not that either of them had been brave enough to admit that yet.

Marcus had wanted to say it many times, but it was never quite right, so it had been left unsaid.

"I missed you," Marcus whispered, leaning in as though he was going for a kiss, but he turned his head at the last minute, suddenly aware of how many people were around.

"I missed you too." Felipe patted Marcus on the back, making it look like a manly hug between friends, although nothing could hide the way that they were gazing at each other with love in their eyes. "Are you ready to go? The car's just across the road."

Felipe took Marcus' bag, trailing it across to his car, and Marcus couldn't stop grinning. It was their very first holiday together, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

*

The drive up to the holiday home was quiet once they were out of the city, and Marcus was mesmerised by how beautiful Brazil was, the lush green forests rolling over the mountains, sparkling rivers winding their way through it all and making it look magical.

Marcus was resting his hand on Felipe's knee as he drove, glad for the contact, and Felipe played tour guide, pointing out all the sights as the roads got smaller, the temperature dropping as they climbed up the mountain.

The trees cleared to reveal a large house, its modern architecture at odds with the ancient forests surrounding it, and the gravel of the driveway crunched under the tyres, a change from the roads that had led them here.

"You like?" Felipe asked as he pulled up outside, smiling at Marcus before leaning over for a kiss.

It was their first kiss in over a month, and just the touch of Felipe's lips sent sparks through his body, his hands were reaching out to pull at Felipe's shirt, dragging him closer. He slid his hand around Felipe's waist, the feeling of his soft skin under his rough fingertips was delightful and he wanted more.

Marcus deepened the kiss, their breathless moans filling the car as Felipe let out a groan. But it wasn't that kind of groan, the gearstick was pressing against his half hard cock.

"Want to take this inside?" Marcus grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as Felipe laughed.

"Dinner first?"

"I love the way that you think." Marcus laughed, leaning over to give Felipe a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. He rushed to get their bags out of the boot, before following Felipe to the door.

He was amazed at the sight inside, the place was huge, big enough for all of Felipe's family, and probably all of Marcus' too. The place looked spotless, the furniture pristine, and it had the feel of a small art gallery rather than a holiday home.

Where Marcus was from, holiday home meant a cabin, the sort that was cosy for two people, and bordering on crowded for a family of five.

"It's beautiful." Marcus had to focus to stop his mouth from hanging open. "You're beautiful."

"You smooth talker." Felipe gave Marcus a playful nudge, leading him to the bedroom so that they could dump their bags, they were going to have plenty of time to have fun in there later.

Dinner was a simple meal, pasta and steak, but neither of them wanted to spend long cooking, they had much better things to do with their time.

They ate out on the terrace, sipping their wine as the sun set, the stars shining above them as the moon rose in the sky. Their legs were touching under the table, making up for lost time.

Felipe looked stunning under the moonlight, the red wine black in his glass, and Marcus felt a shiver run down his spine, amazed how cool it was now that the sun was gone.

"Do you want to sit in front of the fireplace?" Felipe asked, and Marcus nodded, picking up the bottle of wine as he followed Felipe round the corner of the house, still amazed by the size of the place.

Marcus was surprised to see a swimming pool, and a pile of wood stacked high between two brick walls.

When Felipe had said fireplace he'd assumed that it would be indoors, but it wasn't cold enough to need that kind of heating indoors. This sort of fire was much more practical, and Marcus' mouth was watering at the thought of grilling steaks over it.

Felipe gave him a quick kiss, and all thoughts of food disappeared from his mind. He got to watch Felipe's perfect rear as he wandered into the house, returning with a box of matches.

The crackle of wood as the flames sprung into life made Marcus feel cosy, and he waited for Felipe to sit down on the large swing chair before sitting next to him, the chains creaking as they got comfy. Marcus slid his arm around Felipe's shoulders, sharing his body heat as the fire warmed them.

"I didn't realise there was a swimming pool," Marcus said, "I didn't bring my trunks."

Felipe laughed, and Marcus saw a cheeky grin spread across his face. "It's just the two of us, you don't need wear anything."

Marcus let out a little growl, and Felipe leant in for a kiss, his soft lips relaxing him as he draped his legs over Marcus' lap. They kissed until they were breathless, the smell of the wood intoxicating and Marcus just wanted to wrap himself up in this moment forever.

"Although we probably want to wait for the sun to come up before going for a swim." Felipe laughed again, and Marcus smiled, that was definitely something to look forward to.

Marcus nuzzled against Felipe's neck, letting his teeth lightly scrape over his skin as he trailed kisses along the side of his face, amazed by the contrast between his own pale skin and Felipe's warm golden tan.

Felipe dived back in for a kiss, twisting Marcus' face as he moved to straddle him, pushing him back on the seat as their bodies rubbed together. Marcus ate up every gasp and moan, his fingers teasing at the waistband of Felipe's boxers before sliding in, squeezing his perfect rear.

The fire crackled as Marcus fumbled with the buttons of Felipe's shirt, the weeks apart meant that there would be no slow and tender love making, not tonight, there was just need and longing. A frantic desire to be joined, to feel Felipe's skin pressed against his own.

Felipe sat up so that he could slink out of his shirt, and he reached into his jeans pocket, the crinkle of foil giving away what was in there. The grin on his face said everything, and Marcus rushed to slip out of his jumper, wriggling out of his jeans as Felipe stood up, popping the buttons on his jeans one by one, making sure that Marcus was watching before gracefully slinking out them.

They were surrounded by the stars, the glow of the fire illuminating Felipe's smile as he slid down his boxers, his cock springing free and Marcus let out a needy moan.

"I've missed you." Marcus patted his thighs, encouraging Felipe to straddle him again, the chair swinging as they made out, the groans getting louder as Felipe let his hard cock press against Marcus' hip.

Felipe sat back so that he could open the condom, even when he was tearing it open with his teeth he still looked gorgeous. Marcus had to take a deep breath as Felipe rolled it on to his sensitive cock, he didn't want to come just yet, and he knew that he had to satisfy Felipe first.

Marcus sucked on his fingers, emphasising all the little noises as Felipe leant down to kiss at his neck, his teeth scraping over his skin as an unspoken hurry up, and Marcus trailed his moist fingers between his cheeks, his arm slung over Felipe's shoulders as he pulled him into a messy kiss.

Felipe hissed as Marcus' finger slid inside him, but Marcus headed straight for that spot and left Felipe breathless, groaning in pleasure as his finger circled, teasing him as he added another finger, his muscles tight around him as he trembled under his touch.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel so good." Marcus nibbled at Felipe's earlobe, he knew what effect his soft voice was having on his boyfriend, and he felt Felipe rock his hips, pushing himself back onto his fingers as his moans grew in volume.

"No more teasing, I want you." Felipe sat up, groaning with the change in angle as he clenched around Marcus, showing him just how ready he was.

Marcus went in for another kiss as he slid his fingers out, his hands guiding Felipe into position as they kissed, his body warm against the tip of cock.

The both paused, and for a second Marcus thought that he was going to blurt out, 'I love you,' but then Felipe sank down on to him without warning, making them both groan in pleasure as the warmth of Felipe wrapped around him left him on the brink of orgasm.

Marcus reached up to stroke the side of his face, brushing his hair behind his ear, giving him a moment to adjust as he stared at the beautiful creature that was his boyfriend.

"You feel so good inside me." Felipe grinned, moving slowly as Marcus held his hips tight, controlling the pace as the chair rocked with their bodies.

Marcus pressed his head back against the seat, the stars twinkling above him as the flickering fire kept them warm, the sweat beaded down Felipe's chest, and from the way that his eyes were scrunched shut, Marcus could tell that he was close.

"Have you been waiting for this?"

"Yes." Felipe's voice was little more than a whisper, his muscles fluttering as he gripped at Marcus' shoulders, digging his nails in.

"Did you miss my cock?" Marcus grinned, his free hand stroking at Felipe's abs as he groaned in pleasure.

Felipe smiled, grinning as he picked up the pace. "Yes."

His voice sent sparks through Marcus' body, and Marcus reached out to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Look at me." Marcus waited for Felipe to open his eyes, his thumb brushing over the tip of his cock where he was already leaking, he knew that it was all it would take to push him over the edge, and his needy moans were all it took to have Marcus coming hard.

Felipe flopped down on top of him, his breathing ragged as Marcus kissed at his forehead, holding him tight as their bodies shuddered with the aftershocks. Marcus stroked Felipe's back, prolonging his orgasm as goose bumps rippled over his skin, and Marcus reached out to pull the blanket over them.

It was awkward to roll over on the small seat, but Marcus couldn't bear the thought of being separated just yet. They lay in each other's arms, the vast array of stars reflected in Felipe's warm brown eyes, the glowing embers of the fire burning out as the sun started to rise over the mountains.

Marcus felt like he was on top of the world, and he kissed at the end of Felipe's nose, making him smile.

"I love you."

Marcus hadn't expected Felipe to say it first, and he was speechless until he saw the flicker of uncertainty cross Felipe's face. He stroked the side of his face, staring into his eyes as he said the words that he'd been waiting to say.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
